


Out of Hell

by LimeyJellyBean



Series: Random bits of coda [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billie (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean
Summary: Can you hear me screaming for you? I'm afraid I'm gonna die down here.Another coda from 15x18, inspired by the Skillet song 'Out of Hell'.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Random bits of coda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010742
Kudos: 23





	Out of Hell

_**Can you hear me screaming for you?  
I’m afraid I’m gonna die down here.**_

The brave face Castiel had put on for Dean slipped the second he landed in the Empty, scrabbling away from Billie the best he could and the sneering face of the Empty behind her. The peace he had made with his decision to save Dean wavering as Billie was thrown to one side, clearing the path to him, sneer somehow getting larger as it crossed what little gap was between them.

_**I can’t save, can’t save myself.  
Get me out, get me out.  
Get me out of Hell.**_

He didn’t know what the inky blackness had planned for him, gulping as it pulled him to his feet by the lapels of his trenchcoat, a black tendril gently dragging down his face as he tried to turn away. It tightened his grip as it snaked around his throat, almost thrumming with excitement as Castiel gasped for air, squirming under its grip.

_**I’m suffocating waiting for you.  
Cause the angels don’t fly down here.**_

Any noise Castiel could make was drowned out by deep laughter, the Empty toying with him as the grip around his throat tightened again, black spots dancing in his vision as he struggled for consciousness, trying to claw back the warmth of happiness he had felt before being dragged away to this place. Dean’s face, the constellation of freckles that adorned it, the contentment he felt just being in his presence… The Empty roared as it threw Castiel to the ground, the angel laughing as he allowed memories of Dean to engulf him, taking what little comfort he could from knowing the Hunter was alive because of his actions.

_**I need you because no one else  
Can get me out, get me out of hell.**_

Castiel coughed before sitting up, squaring his shoulders as the Empty prepared another assault. He knew Dean would do anything in his power to get him back, anything at all. He just had to survive until then against the cosmic entity he had managed to annoy so much last time, just had to hold out against its rage.

_**Can you see me?  
Can you hear me?  
I can feel you now.**_

Black tendrils threw themselves at Castiel, gripping him tightly as they choked off his air again, dragging him closer again as the black spots returned to his vision. Words could just about work their way out as he stared dead into the black mass, ignoring the growl from within as he spat them out.

“He’s coming for me. And then you’ll _never_ sleep again fearing Dean Winchester breathing down your neck.” The Empty roared again, grip tightening again enough for the black spots to completely swarm Castiel’s vision. He smiled just before unconsciousness claimed him, managing to spit out one last sentence.

_“He’s coming for me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I do post these to Tumblr too if you're interested? At LimeyJellyBean-writes :)


End file.
